Rise Like a Rocket
Rise Like a Rocket is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-eighth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and second case overall. It takes place in Southern Savannah appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot After the discovery that Mildred and the protesters planned to vandalise the station and tear it down, the player and Faith raced to the space station and headed to the control room to prevent the launch. Upon arrival at the room, they found the body of mechanic Ricardo Morag with the left-side of his body burned to the bone. Melissa autopsied the body and confirmed that Ricardo was killed by the burns he suffered. The detectives first questioned astronaut Nigel Swift along with Mayor Rita Maloney and astrologist Bryson Tent before hearing that the protesters were at the fence of the station and were breaking in. The pair rushed through the station and discovered a crowd of protesters smashing the main hall up. After searching the hall, they questioned protester Natasha Lermontov and historian Mildred Murdoch before searching the primary crime scene once more. There, they suspected control centre operator Gwendolyn Buchanan while also discovering that Nigel was pressuring Ricardo into building him a lavish sleeping quarters on the rocket, despite the safety issues and the pair also question Rita once more after it was revealed she planned to fire Ricardo due to him committing petty crimes in his youth. While the pair reviewed the investigation progress, they received word that they were preparing to launch the rocket. The pair quickly confronted Gwendolyn and delayed the launch, deciding to search the launch site once more. The detectives discovered that Natasha and Ricardo had been sleeping together, despite her being a member of the protest movement. Bryson was also interrogated when it was discovered he was actually the victim's nephew and Mildred was confronted when it was revealed she had been attempting to pressure Ricardo into joining the protest. Despite the multiple motives, the team finally arrested Bryson the brutal homicide. Bryson soon confessed that he was the serial arsonist. Bryson explained how he had joined the movement after Johnathon's death but soon realized that the situation called for more violent methods. He further explained how he attacked Adrian Goldberg and soon had his connections to movement severed. Angered, Bryson torched Mildred's street and Spencer's manor in hopes of causing enough disturbances in the district, forcing them to stop the launch. When he discovered the launch was still going ahead, Bryson planned to burn down the space station and broke into the control room. He then recounted how he had spotted his uncle, Ricardo, and tried to stop him calling security. Bryson started to sob confessed that he never wanted to kill Ricardo but had to in order to evade capture, so he used the flamethrower to torch and burn Ricardo to death before fleeing the scene. Despite Bryson's remorse, Judge Price sentenced him to fifty years in prison for the several arsons and murder of Ricardo Morag. When the pair arrived back at headquarters, they were informed by Callum that Mildred had fled the police station with a gun. Callum told the pair that Mildred had collected a gun, insisting she would get her revenge. Realizing that Mildred was planning to kill Adrian, the detectives raced to the prison and were narrowly able to stop her before she could pull the trigger. Mildred then started sobbing, confessing that she had been blinded by her need for revenge and thanked the pair for stopping her make a terrible mistake. Mildred then decided to give up her leadership of the protest movement, passing her role down to Natasha who planned to move back to her home country. Afterwards, Tessa Moire asked to speak to the player about assisting her in finding Bryson's last gift to her before he was arrested. Jayden and the player headed to the main hall where Tessa told them to search and eventually found the locket, returning it to her. Meanwhile, Faith and the player hurried to the launch site to stop COBRA's assassination plans. After further investigation, they discovered a mysterious man named Jermaine Kingstyle was tasked with the assassination. The pair confronted Jermaine who pulled a gun on them. He explained that COBRA was a flood, a flood that drown them all and that there was no stopping it. Before the pair could arrest him, Jermaine shouted that COBRA would never falter and shot himself in the head. A while after Jermaine's death, the player, Jayden and his girlfriend Abigail along with the rest of the team attended the rocket launch ceremony hosted by the Mayor. Rita toasted to the scientific milestone and promised that she would do everything in her power to secure Rusthollow's safety. While the ceremony took place, Warren decided that the team needed to investigate COBRA further, before all hope was lost. Summary Victim *'Ricardo Morag' (found with half of his body burned in the control room) Murder Weapon *'Flamethrower' Killer *'Bryson Tent' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream. *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect knows astrophysics. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream. *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect knows astrophysics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears feathers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream. *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect knows astrophysics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears feathers. *The suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream. *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect knows astrophysics. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect knows astrophysics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears feathers. *The suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream. *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect knows astrophysics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses Lavender Lust cream. *The killer eats lobster. *The killer knows astrophysics. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer wears a watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Control Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Plaque) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Name Engraving; New Suspect: Nigel Swift) *Question Nigel about COBRA's plans. (New Crime Scene: Launch Site) *Investigate Launch Site. (Clues: Red Pieces, Telescope, Burned Jacket) *Examine Red Pieces. (Result: Red Ribbon; New Suspect: Rita Maloney) *Question Rita about the launch. *Examine Telescope. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Bryson's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Bryson Tent) *Confront Bryson about being in the station. *Examine Burned Jacket. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Hall. (Clues: Broken Statue, Faded Protest Sign, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Vandalised Statue; New Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Confront Natasha about the statue. (Attribute: Natasha uses Lavender Lust cream and eats lobster) *Examine Faded Protest Sign. (Result: Writing; New Suspect: Mildred Murdoch) *Attempt to stop Mildred's protest. (Attribute: Mildred eats lobster) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Flamethrower) *Analyze Flamethrower. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows astrophysics; New Crime Scene: Launch Console) *Investigate Launch Console. (Clues: Broken Device, Faded Blueprints, Satchel) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Earpiece; New Suspect: Gwendolyn Buchanan) *Speak to Gwendolyn about Ricardo's death. (Attribute: Gwendolyn knows astrophysics) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Threatening Message) *Confront Nigel about the threats. (Attribute: Nigel uses Lavender Lust cream, eats lobster and knows astrophysics) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Notice) *Confront Rita about firing Ricardo. (Attribute: Rita uses Lavender Lust cream, eats lobster and knows astrophysics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Gwendolyn about the launch. (Attribute: Gwendolyn uses Lavender Lust cream and eats lobster; New Crime Scene: Parking Area) *Investigate Parking Area. (Clues: Chocolate Box, Ricardo's Wallet, Black Box) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Poem) *Speak to Natasha about the romantic poem. (Attribute: Natasha knows astrophysics) *Examine Ricardo's Wallet. (Result: Family Photo) *Confront Bryson about his uncle. (Attribute: Bryson uses Lavender Lust cream, eats lobster and knows astrophysics) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Letters) *Confront Mildred about the pressuring messages. (Attribute: Mildred knows astrophysics) *Investigate Constellation Statue. (Clues: Tin, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Tin. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Clearance Card) *Analyze Clearance Card. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Reach for the Stars (6/6). (No stars) Reach for the Stars (6/6) *Stop Mildred from shooting Adrian. (Reward: Martha's Badge) *Investigate Main Hall. (Clue: Astrological Equipment) *Examine Astrological Equipment. (Result: Romantic Locket; New Quasi-Suspect: Tessa Moire) *Return the locket to Tessa. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Launch Site. (Result: Pistol) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Jermaine Kingstyle) *Stop Jermaine's execution plans. *Attend the rocket launch hosted by Rita. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "rise like a rocket and fall like a stick", meaning to rise suddenly and dramatically (and subsequently fall in a similar manner). Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Southern Savannah